1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal with a display screen and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some mobile terminals with a display screen, such as portable telephone terminals, have a function of changing the size of characters and the like presented on the display screen. This function enables information to be presented in a legible size to an operator even with weak eyesight.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-14223 discloses a technique of changing the size of text on a display screen in response to an operation of an operation key on a portable terminal and also adjusting the display contents of the text to conform to the display format of the text.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-65837 discloses a technique of detecting a movement direction and movement amount of a display unit by using a triaxial acceleration sensor incorporated near the display unit on a portable electronic device to enlarge or reduce display information on the display screen at a display magnification ratio according to the movement amount.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-284487 proposes a technique of promptly determining a face image from a captured image with a small amount of calculation.